My Orange Haired Nuisance
by ReymieNightmare
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki is struggling with he feelings for the Substitute Soul Reaper, he doesn't understand why he feels this way. He is infuriated when he finds out Ichigo's mission given to him by the Soul King that caused him to give up his life in the World of the Living. He makes amends but his feelings for Ichigo are rearing their head and causing all sorts of trouble.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

Peace. That had been what had been occurring so far, all thanks to that Ichigo Kurosaki. It was a mess and a handful, but I have to admit, we owe him. The Soul King owes him. Ichigo had the honor of meeting the Soul King, being brought to him by the former Captain of Squad Twelve. Kirio Hikifune. I really didn't know her personally but Ichigo seemed well acquainted. Ichigo came back after meeting the Soul King, he was somber and didn't really react to much. He was there for a whole week and was attacked by Yachiru when he got back however he had somehow sensed her and turned around catching her before she hit him. After that he and his companions proceeded to go home where those dreadful feelings began. My heart clenched when he went through the senkaimon. I had thought I smothered those unwanted feelings yet it never failed at least once a day that damned nuisance would cross my mind and the feelings would return full force.

I sighed as I grabbed the next document that needed my attention. I poised my writing utensil when I heard the knock and the voice of my lieutenant ask for permission to enter. "Come in."

Renji entered and he was wearing a casual kimono. Something I scowled at, he did however hold a small envelope with a gold lacing the opening. "A letter arrived for you, Captain."

I set down my pen and held out my hand. He placed the letter in it and I nearly dropped it from what it said. Renji's expression contorted. "Captain? Are you alright?"

I nodded and read the letter again. "Yes, Renji. You may go now."

"Yes sir!" After that he was gone and I read the words on the page for the third time.

I then placed it on the my desk and left my office and my barracks quickly. Using flash step I arrived where the Captain's exam was held. I watched as Head Captain Kyoraku, Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake were entering the room. Captain Ukitake turned and smiled politely at me. "Byakuya, welcome come join us we are about to start."

I walked over to him and followed him into the room and I was wondering where the person we would be testing was. Usually or so I heard you could always at least sense their spiritual pressure. Kyoraku, Unohana, Ukitake and I took our seats. That's when I looked up and saw a hooded figure sitting in front of us. The Head Captain chuckled and started us off. "Alright why don't you go ahead and take off that cloak of yours?"

The figure shook his head. "I would rather not."

The voice that echoed around the room was warped sort of like a hollows but I couldn't tell whose it was underneath that. Presuming I knew the person. Kyoraku chuckled again. "Alright, a name?"

"Those are the rules, Head Captain," The figure said. "I am not allowed to show you anything other than my abilities in Kido. You know as well as I this whole exam is just a formality."

The Head Captain ducked his head moving his hat to cover his eyes. "Of course. King's orders. Should we introduce ourselves then?"

The person did nothing. I tried to analyze his spiritual pressure, but felt nothing. Who was he? This was honestly getting the better of my curiosity. I didn't know who he was and he was ordered to come here under orders from the king. Just who the hell was he?

As we progressed and Kyoraku had him performing every kido in the book including the forbidden ones. He did everything we asked without making a sound, he didn't say their names he didn't say the incantation. I was increasing impressed as we continued, by the time we were finished, I felt some akin to that of the impatience I had been suppressing since my teen years rise in me. This person was infuriating.

As we exited he rose and bowed in respect as we left the room. I caught up with Ukitake as we all went about our everyday duties. "Ukitake."

Jushiro Ukitake turned around and smiled politely. "Yes, Byakuya?"

"Who was that?" I asked relaxing the tension in my shoulders. I needed to stay relaxed my body was reacting with instinct and I did not like it one bit.

Jushiro smiled sadly and walked up to me worry in his eyes. "I'm not sure, Byakuya. No one knows who he is. He will not say. He was sent here with a envelope with the king's seal on it and refuses to show us his face or his abilities. We are completely unsure if he is good or not. But it is certain he will become the next Captain of Squad Eight. The Soul King demands it."

The Soul King demands it? When has the Soul King demanded anything of us or associated himself with us? When has the other captains ever not known the names of the Captains surrounding them?

**1 week later…**

The Captains have gathered it has been a week and I still don't know know what to do about that strange candidate. Kyoraku was standing at the head of us holding the haori. He had a concerned glint in his eyes, As did Unohana and Ukitake. No one knew anything about this strange new captain and his namelessness. Some of the other captains had heard rumors about the nameless captain. My head snapped to the door and my body tensed like it did every time in his presence. He walked casually up to the Head Captain and bowed low. "Head Captain."

I saw some of the other Captains tense. Those who had never seen him before. Kyoraku stepped forward and held out the haori. "I announce you the new Captain of Squad Eight."

The new Captain took the haori and draped it over his shoulder. My eyes narrowed at the action. Usually Captains would put on the haori directly after being granted it. He didn't. "We do need something to call you, a name. I know it's against your orders to tell us your real name as of yet but we do need something to call you."

The new Captain was quiet for a moment presumably thinking it over. "Kuro. You all may call me Kuro."

Black? What kind of name was that? "Kuro?"

Kuro nodded and proceeded to leave. "You wouldn't like to stay and become acquainted with your new comrades?"

Jushiro had asked that and Kuro stopped before pushing open the door. "I am already acquainted with all of you. You just don't know it yet."

I felt a shiver go up my spine. That was unnerving. He was already acquainted with us. I watched as some of the other captains looked after him. Eyes wide and obviously disturbed. This man was truly odd.

After the meeting I decided to go home. I was greeted by a couple of my attendants as I walked through the door. "Good Afternoon, Master Byakuya."

They bowed as I nodded to them walking through the house and to my study. Today was another interesting day. I have been having a lot of these lately. It's so upsetting. I really am fond of my routine. All this chaos started with that orange haired boy that my heart and body were so fond off. He wasn't even around anymore and he set me into a frenzy. I remember the first day I saw him. I always thought he was quite a sight to look at . That spiky bright orange hair, that seemed to glow with it's color, that beautifully toned body. It sent shivers down my spine thinking about it. Yes. I was undeniably and irrevocably attracted to the orange haired Soul Reaper. And I would be lying if I said nearly killing him didn't make my heart clench.

And then there was when he rescued Rukia. He looked even better that day. With his sword the shape of a Khyber knife as long as his body. The way he had such determination to save my sister even though he had only known her for a couple months. He was determined to save her life and die trying all because she had given him the power he needed to save and protect his family. I wasn't particularly fond of cutting him up like that. That's why instead of killing him right off I made it so he had a chance to live if I defeated him. But then there was his hollow. His hollow was horrifying and violent. He acted purely on instinct a trait I noticed Ichigo had obtained later. He didn't fight with his head. He fought and used instinct and his instincts were raw and sharp as nails. It was like he didn't even think about his movements he just fought and loved it. He loved the thrill of a battle and jumped when we needed his help. He had once told me that he was extremely bored with everyday life and without the thrill of the battles he got bored so easily.

Sometimes I wondered how long that boy's attention span was, he was so easily distracted and yet something as trivial as battle caught his attention and held it for longer than anything I had ever seen. I chuckled at the thought, but then my thoughts went back to the looks of the boy. He looked even better when we came to give him his powers back and see his choice. His features had become sharper and his orange silky looking hair a tad bit longer. He was taller too. His body as toned and taut as ever. It blew my mind how one man could hold my attention for so long. And a man at that? It was unbecoming of the head of one of the most prestigious clans in Soul Society to be so infatuated with a man. I slid open the door that led to the wrap around porch and the Kuchiki gardens. I could sometimes still hear the racing footsteps of Ichigo as he ran around the manor. He had stayed for a week on some special business. Rukia and Ichigo had ensured that he stayed here. Having become greatly fond of my younger sister and her orange haired companion. I couldn't resist how they pouted and begged. They were the best of friend those two, almost completely inseparable.

"You think to much, Bya-chan," Said the laughing voice of Ichigo in my head. He had said that too me once when I was discussing matters that required a lot of thought. The way he said it sounding as if he had already reached an answer to my problem. Which of course he had and later with a lot of glaring and empty threats he caved and gave me the answer I sought. The answer he had chosen was the best one I had heard. I growled at the thought of his nickname for me. He called me Bya-chan. It was so disrespectful, degrading really. To have someone like him call me Bya-chan, it infuriated me. I mean even that evil cat of a women didn't call me Bya-chan. Little Byakuya was bad enough, now I have to deal with Bya-chan when Ichigo is around. The most infuriating thing is I don't even try to stop him. I correct him until I get tired of that and then I just let him do it. If I wanted too I could most likely get him to stop and respect me but if I'm being completely honest with myself. After awhile I don't really care. Sure it's infuriating at first but then it doesn't really bother me.

I was ripped from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps on the porch. I turned my head and there was Rukia, she seemed confused when she saw me. "Byakuya? What are you doing here?"

I choked back a chuckle. "I live here, Rukia."

She blushed and crossed her arms. "I know that. I meant I wasn't expecting you to be here. I was expecting you to be at your barracks."

"I was tired of work for the day, so I came home," I told her returning to looking out into the garden.

"Have you seen the new Captain of Squad Eight?" She asked moving to stand next to me. "He seems kind of ominous."

I nodded. "I was one of the Captains that witnessed his exam."

She gaped at me. "Really? I didn't know that. Those things are restricted information, even for lieutenants. I haven't spoken to him yet, I heard he wouldn't tell anyone his name. What do we call him then?"

"Kuro," I told her turning to look at her. She looked up at me confused. "He told the captains that everyone could call him Kuro."

She made a face, I mentally chuckled at. It was the face she made when she didn't quite understand something and thought it was in the words of my infatuation "utterly stupid". It was an adorable face. Her brow furrowed and her little nose scrunched up. "That's odd."

I nodded. "Yes, was there anything you needed, Rukia? Or were you just passing through?"

"Oh, I was wondering about the new captain because I was told to go give him the lieutenants form, considering Nanao transferred with Captain Kyoraku."

I nodded. "Be careful, Rukia."

She grinned at me and bowed. "Of course!"

And with that she ran off, once again leaving me to my thoughts.

**Three months later…**

I slid open the door to my lieutenant's office. He was sitting at his desk running a hand over his face focusing on his paperwork. "Renji."

His head snapped up and he stood I raised my hand to him and he sat back down. "What is it, Captain?"

"I am going home for the day," I announced stepping back into the threshold of the door. "Be sure to finish your paperwork, Renji."

He sunk in his chair as I left his office closing the door. I decided to walk instead of using flash step as I had come into a habit of doing that because for the first year after the end of the Thousand Year Blood War, Ichigo was there almost everyday. I infuriatingly found myself getting excited after those days of work and using flash step to get home. I knew he wouldn't be there so why even bother. Now do not mistake, I love my sister and I love spending time with her, but she doesn't make my heart pound and race like a rabbit on coffee or make me feel infuriatingly giddy at the thought of seeing her. Like Ichigo did.

I sighed in irritation. That was the third time today that the orange haired nuisance invaded my thoughts. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind of everything, looking up at the sky the stars and moon illuminating it beautifully. It was the night of the full moon. I always loved the moon. It was light in the never ending darkness of night. It was beautiful for lack of better words.

Tonight was a good night as well. It was just the right temperature for a walk and the slight breeze making everything seem perfect. I stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. I loved nights like this. I continue on my way after a little bit when I felt something odd. I wasn't even half way to the manor. I was however farther away from the quarters of Seireitei. I turned around when I noticed what it was, a person. "Come out. It's no use hiding any longer."

The trees to my right rustled as a person clad in black with a red sash around his waist came out of the had bright blond hair that peaked out in odd places around his head, cloth covering his mouth and nose. "You know, I was told you were good but I didn't think you were that good."

I felt my eyes narrow. "Who are you?"

The man laughed as he unsheathed a small blade at his back throwing it up and catching it the blade poking out past his pinky. "My name is unimportant, however yours is mighty important and I'm here to end all that fame. This shouldn't be too hard. Soul Reapers don't carry their zanpakuto in Peacetime."

I glared at him as he flashed toward me and attempted to kick me in the stomach. I caught the foot and twisted it causing him to jump and spin yanking his foot away from me. I glared as he ran at me again this time going with an elbow I blocked it and he switched position of his blade and swung at me cutting my shihakusho just barely as I moved back. He growled and came at me more ferociously. He tried to land blow after blow, but regrettably thanks to my training with that demon cat I could block each one of them until he feigned with his blade and I went to grab his wrist but he kneed me in the stomach and switched the hand the blade was in driving it into my shoulder. I hissed and shoved him away the small blade coming lose. I reached up and grabbed my shoulder, trying to move my left arm, damnit. It was difficult the arm going stiff. My assassin ran at me again switching hands again and running fast but before he could reach me he was stopped. A dark figure appeared in front of him. He elbowed him the stomach throwing him. The assassin stood and charged my savior. The man was wearing a black cloak the hood pulled up. The man dodged the assassins blade and the hood was pulled back and the figure in it slid across the ground coming to a halt in a crouch. I froze when I recognize the bright orange hair sparkling in the moonlight. I looked over the figure again it was Ichigo.

He was wearing a white haori over his black Shihakusho. His long blade strapped to his back and the smaller blade of his zanpakuto sheathed at his waist the chain that extending from the end of it attaching to his wrist. He glanced at me and scowled. He swore and yanked his smaller blade out of it's sheath by the chain, using flashstep he was on top of the assassin in the blink of an eye. He drove his smaller blade in to the chest of the assassin up lifting his sternum, then slitting his throat, before driving the blade into the assassin's skull. He drove it so deep that half of the blade as long as his arm disappeared into his head. He stood and kicked the cloak he was previously wearing with a scowl. He sighed and turned to me. "Hey, Bya-chan."

I glared and stomped over to him. "Don't 'hey, bya-chan' me. What is the meaning of this?"

I gestured out with my working arm and he looked confused. "What? The assassin?"

I glared at him and then he finally got it. "Ooh, you mean me being a sneaky little bastard and becoming a Captain without telling anyone my name."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah, after I fix that shoulder of yours."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along in the direction of the manor, I glance back at the assassin as he faded away in what looked like dust. I felt my eyes widen as Ichigo continued to pull me. When we reached the manor he immediately bypassed the front door and took me straight to my bedroom. "Sit, Bya-chan."

I growled at his nickname but did as I was told anyway, sitting down as he went behind and tugged at my haori and shihakusho. I let him tug it, thankful he only pulled enough so he would get to my shoulder. He swore. I turned around, "What? What's wrong?"

I felt the dark energy of his mask as he pulled it on and then to the side of his head. "Forgive me, Bya-chan, but this will hurt a lot."

I was about to ask him what he was doing. I didn't get the chance to as I clenched my teeth as agony bloomed in my shoulder. The agony persisted for what seemed like hours until it finally started to fade and I was able to register what Ichigo was doing. He was licking my shoulder. I felt my face heat up. I jerked away from him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ichigo poked his head around me and gave me a soft glare. "If you keep jerking away like that I'll never get it all out. You want to live, don't you?"

I scoffed. "Of course, you imbecile. Do not be foolish."

He smirked at me. "Then quit jerking away and let me get you all fixed up, Bya-chan."

My heart clenched at the deep tenor of his voice. It was been two years since I last saw him and the years had been kind to him. He looked the same as I remember, but his eyes were older. It sent shivers all over my body his voice did. And I hoped to god he didn't notice. If he did he did he didn't say anything about it. I just sat there as my nuisance continued licking my shoulder. It was weird and utterly embarrassing.

I was relieved when he planted a loud kiss on my shoulder and peaked around again. "All done, Bya-chan."

I growled and he crawled around and sat in front of me his legs crossed as he seemed to look me over. My body became all hot again, I quickly pulled my Shihakusho and haori back into place. "Have I ever told you, you look much better without the hairpieces? It used irritate me to no end when you wore the Kenseiken."

I glared at him. My heart racing. "Don't try to stall. You will explain this now."

Ichigo sighed and sobered up. "Alright, Byakuya. Here's how it is. It all started when I went to visit the Soul King for the second time. He had me train there for a week straight and then he told me he wanted me to become a Captain. I couldn't refuse so I said alright I just wanted sometime with my family. He consented and gave me two years. I went home and when the two years was up Kisuke approached me and gave me this black cloak that concealed my spiritual pressure completely. I was given direct orders from the king not to tell anyone who I was and what I was doing until the Koroshiya arrived. The Koroshiya are special assassins that can only die in the way you saw me kill that one earlier. They also have a special poison that only a Visored or an Espada can heal. Each and everyone of either the Espada or the Visoreds have a special enzyme for lack of a better word in their saliva. It overcomes and destroys the poison. But violently so, there is no evidence of the cut or poison ever being there but that's why it hurt so bad. I'm sorry I hurt you, Bya-chan."

I glared at him and he chuckled. "So why you?"

"Why me?" He asked sobering up again. "Well, you see, mine is the only one capable of not leaving any evidence that the poison was ever there. The rest of them usually leave one of those scars that just blend in with your skin. As well as I am the only one capable of killing their supposed leader. And the only way they would move forward is if they thought I was out of the picture."

I froze my eyes widening. "You mean you're dead?"

He chuckled. "Well yeah I guess technically now I am. I can't go back to the world of the living for awhile, because I'm supposed to be dead."

I grabbed his shoulder. "Why are you so calm about this? You are dead now. You cannot go back to your family. What did you do? Fake your own death but actually kill yourself?"

Ichigo placed his hand on my wrist and his usually molten chocolate brown eyes went ice cold. "I wasn't calm about it before, Kuchiki. I am well aware of the fact that I'm dead and I can't go to see my family, but they can come here. The Soul King gave each of them a hell butterfly. And I did fake my own death so they would continue with their plan. Kisuke made a exact replica of me as a mod soul and put it into my body. The Koroshiya assassinated my body. The body I once had is dead. It's now six feet under next to my mother."

He shoved my hand back at me and stood. "I know what I did, Byakuya, and I accepted it. I chose this route because it meant my family and friends were safe. That way I could focus my attention on protecting everyone here. I highly suggest keeping Senbonzakura on hand at all times."

He picked it up where it leaned against the wall by my closet and chucked it at me. I caught it just in time to see the billowing robes of white and black as the Captain left my bedroom.

I felt all the tension I was holding inside my body release as I fell back on to my bedding. I stared at the ceiling. "Did I just make Ichigo mad at me?"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

I still remember that day, the day he stormed out of my bedroom furious at my words. I had always admired the way he was able to show his emotions, he all but wore his heart on his sleeve. He wasn't mad at me anymore considering a month had gone but since that day, he had explained and that he thought about it for a while before he consented. I was content with his forethought. He had gone back to calling me Bya-chan and following me around. It was irritating because was he always already finished with all of his work and Rukia had insisted he stay in the manor. This was going to be my undoing. "Ne, Bya-chan, you in?"

I sighed as my orange haired nuisance slid open the door to my office a grin breaking out on his face when he saw me. "Bya-chan! You're here!"

"Where else would I be, Kurosaki?" I asked with a glare as he came in and sat down on the couch off to the left of my desk. He shrugged and my glare deepened. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Nope," He said grinning over at me. "I'm all done, Bya-chan."

I attempted to return to my work instead of the god sitting on my couch. Yes, I have consented, he was too good looking to be just anyone. His sunkissed skin and warm, intense chocolate brown eyes. They were way too beautiful to be human, hollow, or Soul Reaper. The funny thing is he is all three. "What about your lieutenant?"

"Oh, I don't have one yet," He said nonchalantly. It had been four months since he became captain and he still doesn't have a lieutenant, how does he get anything done? He does the work of both and still has enough free time to bother me? "The king said I could choose anyone I wanted, no matter what I choose. I've been thinking about it. Renji and Rukia are talking about having children. I'm thinking about waiting for their child to get old enough and then make him or her my lieutenant, I'm more than capable of handling it on my own until then."

I looked up at him in shock. Rukia and Renji were speaking about having children? "What did you just say?"

Ichigo cocked his head cutely, my heart started beating faster. "That I'm more than capable of handling it on my own?"

I shook my head and stood from my desk. "No, before that."

"About making Renji and Rukia's kid becoming my lieutenant?"

I shook my head and pushed him back into the couch glaring. "Before that."

He thought a moment. "Rukia and Renji having a baby?"

I nodded slowly and he sunk back into the couch, as fear seeped into his eyes. "Oh, shit...I really need to control my mouth…"

I grabbed his shihakusho and dragged him out of my office and then flashstepped over to Squad Thirteen barracks. I found Jushiro in the gardens of his barracks. "Jushiro. Where is Rukia?"

Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad Thirteen, looked up from the book in his lap. "Most likely in her office, whatever is the matter, Byakuya?"

His eyes flicked to Ichigo who was still held firmly in my hands. Ichigo waved. "Hey, Jushiro."

I flashed out of the gardens and then in front of Rukia's office, leaving a very confused Jushiro. I slid open the door to Rukia's office and she immediately stood in shock but relaxed when she saw it was me. "Oh, brother, you scared me. What's with all the bursting?"

I glared and yanked Ichigo forward and quickly let go of the front of his Shihakusho and grabbed the back, so he couldn't run away. "Go on, Kurosaki, tell her."

Rukia looked between us confused while Ichigo looked guilty scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I sort of let it slip about Renji and yours plans."

Rukia went wide-eyed and then jumped over the desk kicking Ichigo into the floor. I let go of him so he would suffer less injuries, like say a broken neck. She wriggled her foot on his head and growled. "What the hell did I say to you? I said don't tell a living or dead soul about this, least of all Byakuya! I told you not to tell him even if he fucked you to get it out of you!"

Ichigo's head snapped up and he grabbed her ankle, glaring furiously at her. "Shut your mouth, Kuchiki…"

She jumped and bowed her head in guilt. "Sorry, Ichigo."

Ichigo sat up and looked up to me then sighed in relief, at my confusion I assumed. I didn't understand. I usually got the meaning of their innuendos but this time the meaning was lost to me. I didn't understand at all. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, wincing in pain. "Damnit, and it's not like I meant too. I mean he ignores me half the time anyway, I don't think he listens to a word I say so I figured he wouldn't notice I said that. I didn't even realize he was listening until he shoved me against the couch and had me repeat what I said."

I hung my head hiding the blush those words induced. The action could imply things. And of course he wouldn't notice, I listen to every word of his endless rambling. He talks more now than I remember he also smiles more and laughs. Especially with Rukia and Renji. I sometimes witness these smiles and laughs all to myself when we're alone and he's teasing me. I am ashamed to admit I loved those moments. Rukia sighed and ruffled his head and smiled. "It's alright. I'd have to tell him sooner or later. You just chose for me."

She turned to look up at me and I immediately composed myself. "Brother, I am truly sorry I didn't tell you. I was planning on it, Renji and I have decided to have a child. We've been married a couple of years now and I have always wanted them, I was just scared to have them before because it was dangerous times. Now it's peaceful and I have you and Ichigo, plus Renji to help me out. Now it will be okay."

I thought a moment. She was right. I was glad she waited a least a couple years. Renji and Rukia married soon after the Thousand Year Blood War and have been going strong ever since, also I was glad she waited until Peacetime. It was better. "Alright you have my blessing. Come along Ichigo, I will not have you disrupting my sister's work as you disrupt mine."

I grabbed his shihakusho again and pulled him up. He scrambled up to avoid being choked and followed waving to Rukia as we left. "You know you don't have to drag me around anymore, unless I'm still in trouble. I don't see why I'm in trouble with you, Rukia I understand. Renji we definitely kick my ass, until he notices Rukia's okay with it. But you..I have no reason to be in trouble with you."

_Aside from the constant state of lust and school girly thoughts? Yeah, you're not in trouble. I can't punish you for that, though. I doubt you would enjoy my punishment. _"You are a nuisance."

I let go of his shihakusho and chuckled. "But you seem to enjoy my company, Bya-chan. You have yet to tell to go away. Can I stay around if I be quiet?"

I thought a moment. Silence? With his company? That might be okay, that way I don't have to listen to his deep voice that made my skin tingle and brings pleas of his touch to my lips. "Fine."

"Thanks, Bya-chan!" He beamed and followed me back to my office. He went through my bookshelves until he found something of interest. He then laid down on the longer couch and started to read, I went back to my work.

It was quiet and peaceful. I found myself enjoying his company, my peace was interrupted after a bit with what sounded like a soft snore. I looked up and Ichigo was laying on his stomach the book on the floor with one hand under his head and the other curled up to his chest. His lips were slightly parted, one of his knees were slightly hanging off the couch. I sighed. He would fall off like that. I stood up and walked over to him. "You'll just fall and hurt yourself that way."

I bent over and picked him up removing the cushions from the couch and pulling out the bed inside. Renji had brought it from the World of the Living, saying it could be useful and set the damned thing up in my office. Now I was glad he did. I pulled back the blanket and gently laid Ichigo down, covering him with the blanket.I gently stroked his cheek and he nuzzled into my hand. I gasped as he smiled in his sleep and buried his face in my hand. I stared down at him confused. "Byakuya…"

I felt my face contort in confusion. Was he dreaming about me? Why would he-? I jumped when the door to my office slid open and Renji ran in. I pulled my hand away from Ichigo and his happy expression fell. I felt my heart clench at that. "Captain, come Hitsugaya has been severely wounded and Unohana has no idea how to stop this poison from dissolving his skin. All captains and lieutenants have been ordered to come and look so they know to look for this so they can receive immediate attention."

I scowled. "Unohana will never be able to heal that. Tell her that Hirako, Muguruma, Kuna, or Otoribashi are the only one's that can treat them. Unless we want to employ the help of the Espada, which I doubt."

"You know what's going on?" He asked confused. He looked shocked and really really confused.

"Yes, I do. Hitsugaya will be in agony while the treatment lasts but it will fade eventually and he won't die," I told him glancing down at Ichigo who turned in his sleep. "Unfortunately the only one qualified to elaborate is now asleep as I only have the information given to me. I shouldn't wake him."

Renji looked at me confused. "Ichigo? Ichigo is the one who can explain all of this?"

I nodded and looked down at him. Forgive me for waking you. You look so peaceful. I gently reached down and shook his lightly. "Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

He turned and then sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning. I nearly crumbled and hugged him his was so cute, I had to cover my face with my hand to hide my emotions. He looked sleepily over at me. "Ne, Bya-chan, why you wake me up? Sorry, I fell asleep in your office."

I shook my head and spoke with great difficulty. His sleepy voice was utterly sexy, I had heard a few humans use that word and until now I had not gotten the meaning. I get it now, and Ichigo was the epitome of sexiness. "It's quite alright, we need to go to Unohana's immediately."

He cocked his head and swung his legs off the bed. "You alright, Bya-chan? Why we need to go to Hana's?"

I nodded recognizing the nickname Unohana had specifically given Ichigo permission to call because she thought he was adorable. I concur, Unohana. "Yes, I am quite alright. And the Koroshiya."

His eyes widened and he woke up and stood his robes billowing. "Why didn't you say so?"

I turned to see Renji had left probably to do as I told him too. "I was answering your questions."

"Who?" He asked walking around the bed me following behind him. We left my office and headed for Unohana's.

"Toshiro," I told him, following his quick pace. "Do you plan on healing Toshiro?"

"That depends on how bad it is," He answered glancing back at me. At my shoulder. "If it's small I'll let one of the others do it. But if it takes up a large portion of his body I'll have to do to avoid ruining his body for anyone he might share it with."

I glared at him. "Are you really thinking about that?"

"Thinking about what?" He asked innocently, cocking his head and we entered the barracks. "Get your mind out of the gutter Byakuya. I meant in general, if he had this enormous purple scar on his body, do you think he'll be willing to find happiness with something easily. He may be older than me, but by Soul Reaper standards he's still just a child."

I was taken aback. Ichigo was right, Toshiro was a child in comparison to the rest of us. He was a child physically compared to Ichigo who is now the baby Captain. The youngest of us all. I kept quiet after that as we reached the room Toshiro was being kept in. Hinamori and Matusmoto were by his bedside as he was twitching it was looked like pain. Unohana looked up she looked frantic. "Oh, you're here. Good."

Ichigo walked up to Toshiro and swore , then looked at me over his shoulder. "Sorry, Bya-chan, looks like I have to do it."

I glared at him."Why the hell are you apologizing to me? I don't care, you could be dating the boy, it would bother and inconvenience me none."

Ichigo smirked. He knew I was lying. I knew I was lying, my heart clenched with jealousy as Ichigo shooed Hinamori and Matsumoto away from the table.

"Hey!" Toshiro's lieutenants protested, not appreciating being shooed by someone she thought could do nothing.

Ichigo had bent over Toshiro. "You want him to die, Rangiku?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "N-No, Captain Kurosaki."

"Then I suggest you stay out my way. All Visoreds pay attention. I will only heal the ones that it takes up a large portion of their bodies like ith Toshiro here," He said and then leaned over Toshiro again, he spoke in his ear quietly. "Shiro, this is gonna hurt. But you have try and relax. Byakuya come over here and tell him about what I'm going to do while I get started."

I nodded and went and knelt beside Toshiro whispering in his ear the process Ichigo had told me. Ichigo let his tongue come out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, Toshiro. Please forgive me."

He put his tongue on the center of Toshiro's back and the small Captain's mouth fell open in a scream of pure agony that echoed around the room. Ichigo worked as quickly as he could, the poison head nearly consumed the entirety of his back. After a while Toshiro fell silent, I knew it wasn't because the pain had stopped his face was still contorted in a scream, but no sound came out. I stood and saw that Unohana was holding back her Lieutenants as she watched in curiosity. The rest of the captains looked scared. "Toshiro will be fine. When Ichigo is done he will sit up like nothing affected him."

I glanced back at Ichigo and Toshiro, me being the only one close enough to hear the soft exhalation from Ichigo as he gripped the table , Toshiro was laying on. He was gripping it so hard his knuckles were turning white. I felt my eyes narrow slightly.

After Ichigo was finished he stood up and sighed licking his lips. "God damn, for a poison that shit is tasty."

Unohana walked over to Ichigo and he licked his lips again, his chocolate brown eyes a light with, lust? His cheeks were slightly pink and his breathing was heavy, his voice husky as he walked around the table and stood next to me his eyes roaming my body underneath his unkempt orange hair that felt like silk. Toshiro sat up and looked over to Ichigo. "Thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo smirked it was lustful and reminded me of his hollow. Black was starting to leak into his sclera I don't think it's bad this time though. "You're mighty welcome, Toshiro. A chance to run my tongue over you, is something I wouldn't ever pass up."

I looked at him oddly. "Kurosaki?"

Unohana looked up at him, smiling knowingly. "You alright, Ichigo?"

His smirked remained. "Yeah, I'm fine Hana. I forgot to mention a side effect of that poison though. It doesn't hurt the Visoreds or Espada, you can think of more as an aphrodisiac. Sorry, Hana, but you're going to have a few horny Visoreds on your hands for awhile, until I fix up this problem."

She nodded and turned to the rest of the group who was looking at me like I had lost my head. "I advise all male lieutenants and Captains to keep a reasonable distance from Ichigo, and whatever you do don't touch him. He is particularly fond of you is you are taller than him and well toned out."

"Shinji ain't got nothin' to worry about," Ichigo said softly from my side. He stepped up beside me. "He may be taller than me but he ain't fit. Ne, Bya-chan?"

He tapped my hip with his and I moved away giving him. The way his husky tenor practically moaned out my nickname set my blood on fire. It looks like as long as Ichigo is aroused I have to be too. I turned my head when Mayuri tsked "Oh, this is interesting developement. I had no idea Ichigo Kurosaki had an interest in men."

"Yes, very interesting," His lieutenant concurred.

Ichigo leaned on my shoulder and Unohana eyed me.I sighed, I hope Ichigo has enough self-control not to rape me. "Of course you didn't. The only one's who knew were Ru-Ru and Orihime."

Rukia chuckled. "Ichigo, don't you think you should move away from Byakuya."

I felt Ichigo's laugh before I heard it, it just served to further arouse me. I manage to suppress any evidence however. "I have more self -control than you and Hana give me credit for."

Rukia shook her head. "Just don't rape my brother."

Ichigo laughed again. "You're just worried about your brother? Renji fits the bill too."

I watched as Renji gulped and some of the Captains and Lieutenants laughed. Ichigo chuckled and stood up on the tips of his toes and planted a kiss on my cheek. I ducked my head after he moved to hide my blush. Through my hair I watched as he did the same to Toshiro who growled, Renji who was yanked away by Rukia. Kensei who tried to punch him, Shunsui who just stepped back, Ukitake doing the same. Hisagi glowered as Ichigo left. I sighed in relief.

Damnit. He kissed my cheek. I felt the tingling of his lips on my cheek and the heating of them. Glad no one could see it as the room was dark. I focused on slowing my heart rate that was pounding. Hinamori and Matsumoto ran to Toshiro who was blushing with his arms crossed. "Damn, Ichigo…"

Matsumoto giggled. "I've been trying to see Ichigo like that forever, who knew I could never do it because he liked men."

Rukia laughed softly. "Ichigo always has ever since he was a little boy. He always liked looking at boys rather than hanging out with as he got older he suppressed all feelings like that. Which reminds me, Unohana, how did you know?"

Unohana chuckled. "That's part of the reason I find Ichigo so adorable. Looking at him and how he acts you would think he likes girls, but listening to him talk about boys with me is adorable."

Rukia chuckled and then Shinji shrieked. "Wait a minute.I've been spacing out, does Ichigo really think I don't fit his bill of what he likes in a man? That's degrading."

I scoffed. "As Kurosaki said, you have the height you just don't have the muscular body he prefers."

"Byakuya?" Several Captains asked. They all looked at me like I had grown a second head as I was leaving I turned with a glance to Unohana.

"Unohana,I advise keeping a Visored on hand, but call Kurosaki if the wounds are more severe like Hitsugaya's. Kurosaki will fill you in tomorrow when he is in more control of himself," And with that I left.

When I arrived back at the manor, I could hear the soft snores of Ichigo as I had entered the manor nearer to his room than the front door. I slowly slid the door to his bedroom open only to be caught with the most adorably arousing sight I've ever seen. Ichigo only had his waist to the tops of his thighs covered with the blanket of his bedding. He was in a deep sleep and his clothes were strone about the room. I sighed at his mess, it was understandable, he was probably burning up. I watched him breath as the muscles of his stomach and chest contracted tightening in all the right places. His toned out legs were spread haphazardly and his arms were up by his head his hand curled slightly. It was adorable, and arousing. I turned to leave sliding the door closed behind me. I sighed, this boy was going to be my undoing.

I returned to my room and undressed, dressing in a simple kimono. I laid down in my bedding, my mind returning to the man who was just down the hall. The source of all my desire. I rolled over and forced myself to sleep. I just needed to forget about Ichigo.

The next morning I awoke to the sun. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over to see the door leading outside was open letting all the light in. My eyes flicked to the corner of the door and Ichigo sat there sipping a cup of tea. "Beautiful morning, ne, Bya-chan?"

His voice had returned to normal and his eyes were back to their warm intensity. When he looked over at me, I couldn't be mad at him for being in my room without my permission. The way the sun reflected off his hair, it was like being drowned in warmth and affection, I nearly choked on the words I spoke next. Why does he have such an affect on me? "Feeling better, Kurosaki?"

He nodded and then looked at the floor ashamed. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. Lust and I have never been all that good together, I guess that's how Shiro is a representation of my personality. When I let myself go into lust or my dark side I become cocky and am exactly him. I apologize Byakuya for my invasion of your personal space last night."

I shook my head. "You were captured by the throes of that poison, it is of no fault of yours. Forget it."

He chuckled. "You sound like Zangetsu, I'll go now and bring you some tea as well as your breakfast, while you get dressed. Shunsui has called all of us to a Captains meeting. More of a debriefing in my opinion."

I watched him as he left my bedroom closing the open door. I didn't turn until I heard his footsteps fade. Why didn't I react with anger, yell at him to leave my room immediately?

_Because you wanted him to stay..._

I growled at what I recognized as Senbonzakura. The only reason I reacted with anger is because I knew he was right and I hated him for it. I wanted Ichigo to stay and stay in my company. I stood from my bed and quickly dressed before Ichigo arrived back. I was appalled when there was a knock at the door that came from the inside of the manor. "Come in."

The door slid open and Ichigo gracefully spun in and faced me without anything disturbed on the tray he held. He looked down at the tray and hunched over slightly letting out a sigh of relief. "Whoa, I really thought I was going to spill it. That would have been a mess…"

I shook my head. Did he not realize how graceful he could actually be? "Just set it down over there, Kurosaki."

He nodded and set it down next to my bedding as I had indicated, returning to his spot by the door. "So after you eat, we have to go. The Koroshiya are mobilizing, gladly they don't know we have things to combat their poison, they probably assume you are dead because all it takes is one cut and the poison can infest your entire body, they most likely assume Toshiro is dead as well. People really need to learn not to assume things."

He chuckled as I sat down and began to eat my breakfast and drink my tea. "And you have learned not too?"

He nodded. "I believe so. Trying to send people to a job you should do yourself and then assuming it will get done is nonsense. If your going to do something with audacity, have the audacity to do it yourself. It serves no purpose if you don't, it's just mindless spite."

I chuckled. "Seems like you've had a lot of time to think about this."

"I've had two years to think about it," He answered looking back at me whereas before he had been looking at his lap. "Alistair Kuro. His twin brother was accepted into the Royal Guard and died at the hands of Aizen. Alistair blamed the Court Guard Squads seeing it our job to kill Aizen before he became a threat, more specifically he blamed the Captains. He believes they made Aizen the way he was and that it's our fault his father died. It's much like Shusuke's revenge, driven but misguided. Revenge is never a reason to fight, or at least I think. It serves no purpose."

I shook my head at him. He would never change. He was always trying to protect someone, here it's his new home, before it was Karakura and his friends and family, before that it was Rukia. He amazes me with his consistency in goals, most people their goals fluctuate and change, his never waver neither does his resolve. "You never change."

He cocked his head cutely again. Damn his adorableness. "What do you mean?"

"You're always trying to protect someone," I told him finishing up my breakfast by returning the tea cup to the tray. "You don't have to worry about the people in Karakura anymore so you focus your attention here. Protecting your new home."

He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess your right. The way I see it that isn't so bad though."

I nodded and he stood. "We better get going, Bya-chan."

I scowled, there goes our nice conversation. He goes and ruins it by calling me that. The bastard. I stood however and followed him as we left the manor. We used flashstep to reach the Squad One barracks and then again to reach the Captain's meeting room. Pushing open the door we saw all the Captains lounging about in various places. Obviously waiting for us to get started. Ichigo smirked. "You weren't waiting long were you?"

Soi Fon glared at him from her place on the wall. "We've been waiting for three hours, Kurosaki."

I felt my eyes widened I only woke up about half an hour ago. I grabbed him shoulder. "You had them wait while I slept?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, not like they got anything better to do, it's what they were doing before this and it's what they are going to do after this until their assassin comes, so why not have them do it here?"

I glared at him and my grip on his shoulder tightened. He chuckled. "And besides you looked tired. I wouldn't hope to disturb you, have you ever woken yourself up before you were ready?"

I shook my head. Ichigo shivered. "You nearly killed my haori the last time. The old man would be furious, he was serious about the haoris. You set Senbonzakura on me and said if I ever woke you up early again your were going to cut me into tiny pieces."

I don't remember that. "You wouldn't remember though, right after making me go away you went right back to sleep grumbling about infuriating red heads. My hair isn't red thank you, it's orange. Not ginger orange either."

The Head Captain laughed. "You're really fond of your hair."

"If I wasn't I would have dyed it when I was ten, when people were like all 'you're insulting me with your vibrantly colored hair' I was suspended multiple times because dying your hair is against school rules, I stayed in trouble until my father showed up with my birth certificate proving my hair was natural," He grumbled turning to face the head captain. "My naturally vibrant hair was my only rebellion at the time."

Shunsui and Jushiro laughed this time. "I see. Remind us not to insult your hair."

Ichigo shook his head. "It's not that they insulted it, it was that they tried to kill me because of it. One time I would have died or suffered serious brain damage if it was for Chad."

"I'm curious as to what happened," Shinji commented getting up from his place on the floor.

Ichigo turned to him. "It was in middle school and they beat me up, the leader of the idiots had a few of the hold me while he grabbed a cinder block and was planning on bashing me over the head with it," He explained me removing my hand from his shoulder and hiding the gripped fist in the sleeves of my shihakusho. "Chad showed up just before he could land a blow and stopped and they just beat on him before running off. He helped me up and then I went home after he corrected me on his name a few times. I kept calling his Chad, but he wanted to be called Sado. He eventually got used to it though."

"Alright then," Rojuro clapped his hands. "Shouldn't we get started?"

Shunsui nodded. "Alright, Ichigo please explain this situation to us."

Ichigo nodded and the Captain including myself assumed their spots in their lines. "They are called the Koroshiya. They are headed by a man named Alistair Kuro. His brother was amongst the casualties created by Sosuke Aizen. Alistair blames the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for making Aizen the way he is,when he was that way before he joined. They blades that they use is created specifically to be untreatable and undetectable, the skin and flesh erodes away and you can't tell anything is wrong from blood tests or anything like that. However they have one cure. The Visoreds and Espada. Being Hollows we have a special enzyme for lack of a better words in our Saliva. Kirio found mine to be the most potent, she had gathered samples and out of them all mine was the most potent which is why when I fix the wound you have no scar afterwards. Toshiro is an example of that."

"How did you come by this information,Ichigo?" Ukitake asked stepping out his line.

"The King himself relayed this information to is part of the reason he insisted on me becoming a Captain, make my job in detaining Alistair easier."

"Why was the other part?" Kurotsuchi answered his stepping out of his line across from the one I was standing in.

Ichigo turned his head so he could look at the Squad Twelve Captain, I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I wanted to become a Captain. The king gave me the letter that said I was the new Captain because I wanted it. Simple."

"Kurosaki," I said. He was forgetting to tell them something. He was forgetting how to kill them. "You're forgetting some information. Your own conquests are not the reason for this meeting."

Ichigo turned to me and pouted slightly. "I'm getting there, Bya-chan."

I glared at him as some of the Captains chuckled with their hands over their mouths. Ichigo turns to the Head Captain. "There also a special way you have to kill them. You have to rip up the sternum, slit the throat and then drive your blade into their head. They have made themselves almost invincible. They won't die from normal means."

"That's an interesting way to kill someone," Jushiro says, holding a hand to his mouth. "Why do you have to kill them so brutally?"

Ichigo seriously sobered up. "Alistair has found a way to make himself virtually immortal. Not like the Bounts, he's normal and just like normal people. He's just virtually immortal. I have been ordered to eliminate the threat to Soul Society."

I gaped. Ichigo had never intentionally killed someone before, from the look in his eyes then and now I knew he was capable of it. He could kill if it came down to it, but the effects would be detrimental. Ichigo was soft hearted, he tried not to let it known but he was. He cared about everyone and wanted to protect everyone he came in contact with. If he killed Kuro, he would be devastated.


End file.
